


Little paws have little claws

by Caraway



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa Deserved Better, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Hatchlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraway/pseuds/Caraway
Summary: Comment_fic fill for the prompt:Any fandom with dragons or dragon AU, any, baby dragons acting like cats and/or dogs
Relationships: Aithusa & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Little paws have little claws

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to original prompt here.](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647254.html?thread=87625814#t87625814)
> 
> Celebrating my first post on AO3 with a fluffy dragon fic. :D This is lightly edited from the original

Merlin led his horse in a comfortable canter. He was carrying Aithusa to a new home, somewhere he knew she'd be safe. The hatchling looked more like a large hairless rat than a fierce dragon. Her wings not yet fully developed, Aithusa clung to Merlin's coat with little sharp claws. In her enthusiasm to take in as much of the new world around her as possible, she squirmed, pausing to look behind Merlin's left shoulder, then scrambled up his shoulders and across his neck, finally perching alert on Merlin’s right shoulder and holding on to his head with her forelegs.

“Ow, ow, careful.”

Merlin ducked his head, trying to protect his ears from her undiscerning little feet.

“Oi! Aithusa!”

He held onto the reins tightly with one hand, and with the other set about prying Aithusa off before she could scramble clear on top of his head. With some maneuvering they compromised with her settling over his shoulders and around his neck. She looked out at the passing trees and fauna, craning her head up on top of her long neck to catch all the smells and sounds. She gave the appearance of a dopy second head sticking out from the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Eventually she tired and settled down to sleep curled around him like an elaborate wizard’s collar.


End file.
